


Learning to love

by Keys_writings



Series: Love At The Worst of Times [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crew as Family, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Funerals, Gen, Heist, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys_writings/pseuds/Keys_writings
Summary: After Ryan's death, Geoff reflects on the first heist they pulled together





	Learning to love

“Hey bud, you almost ready?” Geoff asks, peeking his head into Gavin’s room. No he most certainty is not ready. He probably will never feel ready. But he didn’t have a choice in the matter. When your best friends plan a funeral for your could have been boyfriend, you go to it. 

“Yeah, just um, need to uh, find my tie,” He said trying to stall the inevitable. Geoff could tell. It wasn’t the first time he lost a member-a close and trusted friend. It was obvious to the older man. 

“Do you need some help?” He asks letting himself into the room. Gavin stood in the middle, fidgeting with his hands. “I have some in my room if you want.”

Gavin nodded, keeping his head down. He was like that since the day … it happened. 

It was awful seeing Ryan like that. And having Gavin in their ears? Torture. Geoff couldn’t even imagine how Gavin felt. To have someone you love ripped away from you before anything even had the chance to grow.

When Geoff first brought the dreaded “Vagabond” onto the team, he didn’t think that they would grow as tight as a family together. Known for his excessive death toll, and his beyond terrifying mask, Geoff only wanted him on for one job, a bank robbery. A typical one. Kill the clerk, all witnesses, the guards, and of course the cops. It was supposed to be simple, but the police got wind of what they were planning. Better safe than sorry in this line of work.

The heist started when Gavin disabled the alarms and cut the power. They pulled the robbery on a Thursday. Typical sunny Los Santos weather. Jack had already pulled up the two getaway cars on the opposite street corner. She was supposed to stay away from the action if not needed. It was dangerous putting her in combat situations, most men went to attack her immediately. Jack’s been in more hostages situations than anyone else on the team. Ray’s job was to protect the cars with her inside, and stop anyone from coming in (or leaving) the bank. Geoff was inside the bank, along with Ryan and Michael. Geoff was supposed to get the money, Michael watched his back, and for Ryan to kill any guards that was in their way. The job was going well enough, already 75k collected, till a hero guard snuck up on them. 

"Geoff watch out!" Michael cried running to cover his boss. Geoff turned to see the guard raise his gun right at him. Suddenly he was being pushed to the ground as a shot exploded above him. Geoff saw the guard drop to his knees and kneel over. There was blood leaking from a gaping wound that exited the back of his head. Geoff attempted to stand up, but a weight on him prevented so.

"Are you okay?" The Vagabond asked him softly above him.

"Am I okay? The fucking Vagabond fucking lands on top of me and fucking headshot a above my head!Am I OKAY?!!? Jack stop laughing!" Geoff said angrily. Jack’s laughter had infatuated the com system. Michael helped him and Ryan up from the floor and picked up another bag of money. 

"Well if you're done making out in the floor, we have fucking a getaway planned," Michael rolled his eyes. Geoff brushed off his suit and yanked his bag away. 

"Let's just get to the cars," Geoff grumbled. "Jack I hope you were doing something useful during this." 

"Don't worry, I was actually do working work where you guys were dicking around," the red hair laughed.  
"Hey, me and Gav are doing stuff too!" Ray said when the trio jogged out of the bank 25k on each of them. It was a good heist, especially with their rogue member. There was a feeling of new friendships and new money.

"Hey Geoff, you okay?" Gavin asks snapping him back to the present. Gavin stops walking out of his room to go to Geoff’s when he sees he’s not walking beside him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just kinda... spaced out for a second I guess," Geoff answers." Are you good?" He counters.

Gavin sighs," I think so. Just miss him so bloody much. Geoff how do you deal with this?" 

Geoff's heart clenches at that. He keeps forgetting how young his crew is in compassion to him and Jack. This is the first lose if the crew and for everyone to be so close to him makes it worse. 

"You take it one day at a time. You have to remember him Gav, no matter how hard it is to at first. Trust me when I say it does get better. It going to get harder before it gets better. Trust me."

Geoff and his pseudo son walk out the room to finish getting ready. The funeral is as nice as Ryan would want it. With The Crew and the Cockbites showing up as well to pay their respects to the man. It was over fast. No one was able to finish a eulogy. The Vagabond was buried as Ryan Haywood; in his best suit without his face paint and mask.


End file.
